Gohan's Adamance
by Super Saiyajin Goku
Summary: What if Gohan took his father's death at the cell games harder than he did? How would his attitude have changed him and those around him during the Buu Saga? This story attempts to answer those questions and more. Rated for sex and language.
1. Transition

My inspiration for this story was the question: How would DBZ have gone if Gohan took his father's death and absence after the Cell games harder than he did? Perhaps his teenage nature would've been less happy go lucky and more serious. Well, in this story I propose my own version of how the story could have gone, with certain romantic liberties taken as well. Rated for language and sex. Enjoy.

-SSJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

It was finished. Cell had been defeated and the world was safe once more, thanks to Gohan and the other warriors. Unfortunately this had come at the cost of Goku's life. There was a way to restore Goku but he refused, instead he chose to stay in the other world for fear that the next threat would be another result of vengeance against him once more. Gohan however did not see the logic in this. If a new threat did arise, what good would it do to not have him? It was ludicrous. But the fact that he had died at all, was his own fault, Gohan thought. If he had only killed Cell when it was simple to do so, instead of letting the power get to his head. Gohan regretted it, he swore to never let something like this happen again; and for that reason he trained hard over the following years.

At first Gohan helped his pregnant mother with jobs around the house and then taking care of baby Goten. By the time Chichi was able to take care of him easily enough, Gohan concentrated more of his time with training in between studying. He visited Vegeta often for sparring sessions, he recalled the first time he approached Vegeta with the idea.

"You want to fight me, kid? What for? You already know you're the strongest, what purpose would it serve to gloat in MY face about it?"

"Vegeta, I want to stay in top shape, and I can only do that by fighting the second strongest on the planet. That's you."

Vegeta didn't like being called second anything. But reluctantly, he agreed on account of it being the best way to improve his own powers. He didn't really train with him, but actually fought him every once in a while, refusing to acknowledge it as 'training,' for it hurt his pride. He refused to fight Gohan at anything less than 100% of either of their powers. Naturally, this resulted in Vegeta losing nearly 100% of the time. But it did increase both of their strengths, Vegeta's largely at first, considering the fast recovery ability and power boost of Saiyans. He didn't like losing to a child, but it only motivated him further during their next foray. Vegeta even allowed Trunks to train with Gohan once in a while. Having considered how his future version had turned out, Gohan wasn't a terrible teacher.

A number of years later, it was time for Gohan to go to an official high school, seeing how Chichi had taught him all she could with homeschooling. Orange Star High School was his destination. He set out flying on his own; it would be faster than using the Nimbus. He encountered some robbers on the way but dispatched them quickly, using his Super Saiyan powers as a disguise. He arrived to class and introduced himself, then took his seat. News of the 'gold fighter' had already spread. He was calm and collected, for he had black hair and eyes. After school he encountered more trouble but once again proved that common thugs are no match for his godly powers. Videl, who was of course in his class, became suspicious, noticing a resemblance between the fighter and the new student at her school.

"Gohan, you look an awful lot like that gold fighter guy. Want to let me in on it?"

"Hm? Not at all, nothing to tell."

Videl remained suspicious despite his calm demeanor. She would have to catch him in the act. Gohan asked Bulma to make him a disguise so that he was less conspicuous.

"How's about this one? Maybe you could use a code name too." Bulma said brandishing a green outfit with a cape. Gohan didn't approve and saw that Trunks didn't either.

"Um, no thanks Bulma, it's not really…my style. I think I'll just stick to being the gold fighter after all."

"Oh, well ok, suit yourself."

"Dodged a bullet there, buddy." Trunks whispered to him.

"My sense of style isn't that out of touch! Ugh!" Bulma groaned. While another disguise would've been more effective at concealing his identity, Gohan chose to not look like a complete fool. If he was going to be a serious fighter, he had to feel like one.

One day Videl reacted to a police alert and stepped out of class. Gohan followed soon thereafter, as was usually the case. Normally the gold fighter would show up and defeat the bad guys before Videl even arrived on scene, but this time it was close by and Videl had a head start. She was a little careless in her approach, simply wanting to beat the gold fighter to the punch this time. She ran into a group of the bandits robbing the bank. She got most of them but then a big guy came seemingly out of nowhere hit her with a metal pipe.

"Hah, if it isn't Videl Satan. You sure are a strong one. Too bad, this is the end of the line. But before I finish you off, how about a little fun?" The big guy then made a swipe to tare her shirt off. She tried to dodge but he still got a piece of her shirt.

"Hehehehe, I doubt you could do that again with your injury." He then made another go at her, she tried to dodge but more of the thugs had come around and blocked her. They surrounded her. Two of them grabbed both of her arms and the big guy approached. He then disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?" One of the other thugs asked. They then heard a crash a couple blocks right behind them, down the road. It was their comrade, his broken body in a pile of rubble.

"So, you goons think it's ok to do this to a lady? Well do ya?" The gold fighter then proceeded to kick two more of the thugs into and through some walls. Another two went straight over a few buildings, and the last one got punched straight into the horizon.

"Videl, are you alright?" He asked her, she was on the ground, barely able to keep conscious now.

"I can't believe I got taken by surprise by those pigs. I'm injured but…I'll be ok."

"The hell you will, I'm taking you to the hospital." He then lifted her in his arms and flew to the nearest one. It was dead obvious at this range that the gold fighter was Gohan. She just had to get him to admit it now.

"Gohan, why do you deny being the gold fighter? Are you hiding your identity from someone?"

"Oh, well I don't suppose there's a point in denying it now. Yes, I'm Gohan. I do it to keep my family's privacy. Though to be honest, Mother could probably make off with any paparazzi by herself."

"You know…flying…would be…great." Videl said as she fell unconscious. She awoke later to find him sitting in his normal state next to her bed.

"Hey you're awake. Your father's on his way over by the way."

"Thanks for everything Gohan…"

"Well, if you'll be ok till then, I guess I should probably go."

"Wait Gohan."

"What is it?"

"…Teach me."

"Teach you…?"

"Teach me how to fly. Like you did."

"Oh…well I don't know…"

"Oh please Gohan? It sounds way too convenient and useful for fighting crime and getting to places fast."

"Videl…"

"Oh c'mon there's this martial arts tournament coming up and-"

"Wait, what? You mean THE World Martial Arts Tournament huh?...Well I bet Vegeta would like to test me out in an official capacity. It's been half a year since we last fought."

Videl saw that his interest was piqued. "Oh, you're interested in that too aren't you? I heard your father was the champion before my dad."

"…You really want to learn how to fly?"

"…Oh right, yeah! I would be grateful."

"Oh alright, if you keep my identity as the gold fighter a secret, I'll teach you." Gohan also figured it would be nice to have someone else to hang out with for a while.

"Yay! Ouch!" Videl rejoiced too soon, her injuries were still fresh.

"Hey, take it easy, we'll get started when you've had some time to hea-"

"VIDEL! My sweetie pie, are you alright?" Hercule barged in and interrupted.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school when you're feeling better." Gohan said and took his leave.

"Wait, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Gohan, I…found her in this state after fighting some thugs. I helped her here."

"Ridiculous! Hey Videl, is this your boyfriend? And how did-"

Gohan had already left. Videl used her injuries and need for rest as an excuse to not explain things to her father. It worked like a charm but it was only a temporary measure at best.

The next day, after school, Videl was hot on Gohan's heels.

"So where do you live anyways?" She inquired.

"439 East District."

"No kidding, I guess you can just fly to school and back so it's not a big deal to go so many miles."

They then took off, Videl on her capsule plane and Gohan as a Super Saiyan. It wasn't too long before they reached his home.

"Hey mom, I'm home. I brought a friend over."

"How lovely. Oh my, finally bringing home a girlfriend huh?"

"Mom! She's just a friend."

"Oh ok, whatever you say." Chichi said, winking.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"It's Chichi." She stated, not wanting to feel that old just yet.

"We're going to go train. See you in a bit."

"Already? Oh alright, _haave fuun~_" Chichi suggested not so casually. Goten caught whiff of this. Although he didn't understand his mother's behavior, he was eager to know what they were up to.

"Hey Gohan, can I come too? I want to train."

"Sure but I'm just teaching her how to fly."

"I don't know how to fly!" Goten exclaimed.

"Oh you don't, do you…ok you can come along."

"Yay!" They then took off not too far away but out of sight from the house. Gohan taught the two of them the basics of energy control and how to use it. Videl had a harder time learning, since she wasn't used to using her energy for anything external. It was a couple days before they were flying for real. Goten was soaring like an eagle while Videl was still at the basics of flight control.

"Hey Gohan, you act weirder with Videl than with me. Why's that?" Goten asked.

"What do you mean 'weirder'?"

"Oh nevermind." Goten had been noticing Gohan being gentler with Videl, he seemed to have a different kind of soft spot for her than with him.

"Ok, maybe we should call it a day. Videl, would you mind getting a haircut?" Gohan suggested.

"Oh, you like girls with shorter hair?" Videl pondered.

"No, I'd say I like long hair best, but shorter hair might help with training."

"In that case, I'll keep my long hair."

"Oh, ok." Gohan took the hint. A number of girls had been fawning over him after seeing what he was capable of at PE, even though he kept his true abilities far suppressed. But Videl's spunk interested him some too. Goten on the other hand was getting bored, and there seemed to be no more training going on so he took his leave. "See you tomorrow, Videl."

Videl waved him off.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan?" She turned back to face Gohan. He was much closer now.

"Gohan?" Videl wondered as he stood about a foot away.

He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, Videl was still confused. He then moved it down her back. She seemed to be getting the idea, although it was quite straightforward of him, or so she thought until he cupped her face and met his lips to hers. He separated as quickly as he had joined them.

"Hmm, you didn't stop me." Gohan stated.

Videl was blushing now, realizing what he had done. She looked down and said "I was caught off guard but…also curious."

"Curious enough to do it some more?"

Videl nodded and Gohan repeated his earlier actions. She leaned into his kiss this time as well. Because of this positive reaction from her, Gohan became a bit bolder and proceeded to lick her lips, asking for entry. Videl thought a simple kiss was enough, but since it was the heat of the moment, she hesitantly opened her mouth a little. Gohan went straight in to meet her tongue with his. Videl recoiled and broke off.

"Sorry, too fast?" Gohan asked with a light laugh.

"Yeah…but I was mostly surprised. I haven't exactly…kissed a boy before."

"Want to keep going?" Gohan asked. Videl restarted the kissing this time. After a bit of that, Gohan lowered his hands to reach under her shirt.

"Ok, _that's _too fast." Videl stated.

"Haha, ok I know that too."

"Aw, you guys are cute. When's the wedding?" Goten spoke from above them. Gohan hadn't even sensed his approach. They both broke off, red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't tell mom you guys were all kissy." Goten then took off once more.

"So I guess we'll keep training tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah…see you later. And don't forget about the tournament!" Videl opened her vehicle and turned to smile at him once more before taking off.

Gohan then heard a familiar voice. "Did I hear that right, a world tournament? Count me in!"

"Dad, is that you?"

"Yeah, I can secure transport to Earth for a day, and that sounds like a perfect time to do it." Goku spoke through King Kai.

"You mean you'll compete too? Awesome, I'll fill everyone in." And he did just that. First his mother who was elated to learn she'd get to see her husband again in this lifetime. Goten didn't know how to react, but he supposed he should be excited too. It wasn't too long before the day of the tournament. Everyone was gathered and awaiting the arrival of their favorite guy.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, subsequent chapters will be longer. Leave feedback if you're interested!

-SSJ


	2. Disturbance

How can one man's attitude shape events and people around him? It's up to him to decide.

* * *

"Do you really think he's going to show up? I mean he is dead, and dead people can't come to the living world can they?" Krillin asked, skeptical as ever.

"He'll be here, besides, the next world is still in our universe. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to teleport to King Kai's planet right?" Gohan responded.

Videl was practically lost. "You mean there's more than flying? Your dad can teleport?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. But he's dead, not that it'll stop him." Gohan explained. Just then, a familiar face appeared behind them.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Goku said, cheery as ever.

"Goku!" All of his friends exclaimed. First up for grabs was Chichi, the wife he hasn't seen or held for a long time.

"I missed you so much Goku! Please tell me you're here to stay." She pleaded with teary eyes.

"Chichi, I missed you a lot…" He couldn't make himself say that he couldn't stay, but the sight of his eldest son caught his eye.

"Gohan? Is that you? You're so tall, son!"

"Hey dad, it's great to see you again." Gohan said sincerely.

"You've done a lot of growing up, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I'm the man of the house." Gohan said with his arms crossed. Everyone else could sense the attitude Gohan was giving off. He clearly still didn't accept Goku's leaving them all those years ago. Goku was too caught up in the moment to realize this however.

"And who's that little me hiding over there?" He pointed Goten out.

"I'm Goten." He said shyly.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm your dad." Goten then ran over to give him a hug, so he really did have a father after all.

"Aw Goku, you big lug, give your old pals a handshake will ya?" Krillin called.

"Krillin! You're not bald anymore!"

"Yeah, I just kept it well waxed…"

"Hey, isn't that Android 18? And who's the kid with her?"

"18 and Marron? They're my family, Goku."

"What? But how…oh man, congrats buddy!"

"Thanks, pal." After greeting the rest of his friends, there was finally just one left. Vegeta's neutral expression turned into a wicked smile.

"Now a fight with you is something I can look forward to. Your son may be a warrior after all, but I want to see the fruits of your other worldly training, Kakkarot."

"Good to see you too, Vegeta." Goku said with a similar expression. After completing the qualifiers with great ease, the fighters made their way through the walkway. An unfamiliar duo approached them.

"Hello, you must be Goku." The man hovering inches above the ground spoke.

"Hi, have we met?"

"No, but I've heard a lot about you. Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing you in action here."

"Oh, ok. See you later then, I guess."

There was something clearly off about them, everyone sensed it.

"Hey Piccolo, do you know them?" Gohan asked, he observed that Piccolo looked way more concerned.

"No…but I've got a very familiar, very serious feeling that I should."

"Damn, well I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Goku's stomach growled. "Aw man, I'm famished, let's eat!"

During lunch, Piccolo and 18 watched the hungry Saiyans scarf down bowl after bowl of everything in sight.

"More Spaghetti please!" Goku called.

"And bring some more eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta added.

"Good god, you Saiyans are like bottomless pits." Krillin stated.

"What's a Saiyan?" Videl asked.

"Oh, I guess I haven't even explained that to you yet have I? Ask me again after lunch." Gohan said. He was surprised that she hadn't already inquired about his transformation into the gold fighter. They had been pretty preoccupied with training.

After lunch, everyone headed toward the lobby to find out who would be fighting who. The most surprising was Goku vs. Vegeta in the first set of rounds.

'_Alright, if those two tire each other out in the first round, maybe I stand a chance of getting a shot at Hercule!_' Krillin thought.

'_Oh wait, there's Piccolo and Gohan…and my wife too._' And just like that he realized how much of a chance he didn't have. Even if he could somehow get around Piccolo and Gohan, he could never seriously fight his wife, he couldn't even when they weren't married. The matches got under way, and after some predictable rounds, it was time for Piccolo to fight the mysterious new warrior Goku met earlier. Surprisingly, Piccolo forfeited the match.

"Yo, Piccolo, what the hell?" Krillin called.

"Oh quiet down. I wasn't seriously going to fight the Supreme Kai."

"Huh?" Everyone was shocked. Piccolo explained how he always suspected there was someone higher than the Grand Kai, but this was definitely an unexpected meeting.

"I guess we'll find out soon what he's doing here." Gohan said, he was concerned about his presence like everyone else.

"Well Gohan, it's my match up next. After which you'll answer my question right?" Videl asked.

"Yeah. Good luck." Gohan still had time to plan how he would tell her about who he and his family were. It wouldn't be easy, but he had already convinced her that he beat Cell, so how much more unbelievable stuff was there?

Videl's opponent was Spopovich, a competitor in previous tournaments who had changed looks. He was bulker than ever but also sported an 'M' tattoo on his forehead now. The fight seemed to be going Videl's way for a while but it became obvious that Spopovich wasn't being serious. But then he started fighting back. The fighting was brutal, Videl was taking all the blows now. After it became apparent that she couldn't fight back, Spopovich still continued beating on her.

"Hey, stop it you animal! The fight's over!" Gohan was about ready to intervene.

"Gohan! Don't go out there, we can't afford to have either him or Yamu find out we're onto them!" Supreme Kai said. Spopovich then threw Videl to the ground and ground his foot into her skull. She screamed.

"To hell with you!" Gohan defied Shin the Supreme Kai and made to take off that instant.

"Gohan!" The Supreme Kai then pointed his palms at him and froze him in place.

"Hey! Let…me…go!" He yelled, determined to save Videl. Goku was watching it all as well.

"Dad, please, I love her." Gohan pleaded with tears in his eyes, he could still hear her screaming. Goku nodded and used instant transmission before Shin could stop him too.

He appeared behind Spopovich and grabbed his arm. "I think this fight is over." He stated with his most serious of looks.

"Grrrr, fine, whatever." He then kicked Videl out the ring. Shin had released Gohan, who leapt out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Contender Goku has interfered in the match! This calls for a disqualification!..." The announcer said into his mic. He thought about it some more though, Goku was going to be one of the best fighters in the tournament. And Videl had clearly lost anyways. The fans were outraged.

"Hmm, considering the state of Videl Satan and her opponent...perhaps Goku's actions prevented an unnecessary death. Ok, the match is Spopovich's. No disqual-"

He didn't get to finish. Gohan snapped when he heard the word 'death' and leapt right at Spopovich. He hit him square in the chest without holding back, sending him careening into the lower stadium and right through it as well. He powered up to Super Saiyan and went after him. He found Spopovich halfway through the city, killed from the blow. He kicked him into the mountain range for good measure. After making it back to the stadium, he discovered Videl was gone.

"Excuse me sir, where is Videl?" He asked the announcer.

"...Oh, uh, your dad took her to the care wing. Hey….about what you just did…" He continued on. Gohan gave him a pissed off look.

"Um, I'm afraid we can't allow you to participate in the tournament any further. I'm assuming Spopovich is…?"

"Yeah, that scumbag is dead. Don't worry, I'm not angry at you or anything, I'd rather be with Videl now anyways." Gohan said and made for the care wing. He passed the others on the way. Vegeta gave him an approving nod, Piccolo simply watched him pass by with a frown. Though he was deeply concerned, he didn't want to say anything while Gohan still didn't know how Videl was doing. Shin looked angry but didn't say anything considering what had happened to her either.

'_Damnit, now Yamu sure won't go right back to Babidi. I'll have to wait for another opportunity.'_ He thought to himself. Gohan made it to Videl's bed and saw that his father and Hercule were there as well.

"Hey, I just got back from Korin's with a senzu bean. It should fix her up." Goku said.

"What bean? I'm not letting you give her anything!" Hercule objected.

"Thanks, dad." Gohan said, ignoring him.

"And Gohan, I don't approve of what you did to Spopovich. He had already stood down."

"He kicked her. After doing all _that_." Gohan said motioning toward Videl's still bloody and beaten form. Goku handed him the bean and headed toward the door.

"Just remember son, there are certain foes that you _want_ to put down and those that _need_ to be put down." He then took his leave. Gohan immediately gave Videl the bean.

"Hey, wait just a minute! I'm not letting you give drugs to my daughter!"

"This isn't a drug…not really I think. But unless you have a better way to get her back to normal in 2 seconds…" Gohan then put the bean in her mouth.

"No, Videl!"

Videl opened her eyes and sat up. "Wow, I'm…fine." She said, blinking out of surprise. Hercule was taken aback.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner. The thanks goes to my dad."

"Gohan, I heard what happened. Did you really do what I think you did to Spopovich?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh…"

Hercule got back to his senses. "At least that's one right thing you did boy. And Videl, I can't approve of your boyfriend being one of those…yellow haired freaks!"

"Dad, I know the truth about the Cell games. It was Gohan here who beat Cell, not you." Hercule was taken aback once more.

"Yeah, just be glad I wasn't after fame or fortune." Gohan added.

"You were that kid! Well…fine, as long as you don't get all touchy feely with my daughter, I'd be willing to tolerate your presence…a little."

"Thanks, well I think I'm disqualified from the tournament but there's something else strange going on." Gohan remembered that Shin had tried to stop him for some strange reason. It probably wasn't intended to be cruelty.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked.

"Let's go, I'll explain everything."

"Hey Videl, it's not safe for you to be walking around just yet!" Hercule worried. Videl hopped down perfectly normal. Hercule was speechless as they walked out. While the others deliberated on the course of the tournament, Gohan and Videl retreated to be alone. Gohan explained who and what he was, and everything from his heritage to his powers.

"I can hardly believe it. But I do, I have no reason not to after everything that's happened. Thank you for trusting me, Gohan."

"Yeah, welcome to the club."

"You know…I still don't feel that I've properly thanked you…" Videl continued and joined her hand with his. Elsewhere, the contestants continued to wait for the announcer to resume the competition.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it appears we finally have our tournament ladder decided. A number of contestants dropped out after recent startling events. But our next match will be Goku versus Vegeta!"

Goku took a look at Vegeta's face. He was happy that he was finally going to get his rematch from years past. They approached the fighting area.

"Well if you two are ready then…begin!" The announcer started the match. The two clashed in middle of the arena with great impact. Elsewhere, Gohan was filling Videl in on his rather unusual life.

"Wow, I can't believe there are aliens, and that their DNA would be compatible with ours is astronomical."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe humans and Saiyans have a common ancestor or something." Gohan had been surprised by her rather positive response. Videl was certainly surprised herself. To think her new boyfriend of sorts was out of this world, literally.

"Still, it's amazing that your fully human friends are as strong as they are. Tien sounds like he would decimate my father in the tournament."

"Probably, but he's more about meditation and private training these days." Gohan recalled that he had only fought alongside Tien twice, first was against Vegeta and Nappa. Then there was the Cell games in which he was more of a distraction in the last seconds. Everyone seemed to hit their limits. He was the strongest living being on the planet now he was sure, but had he reached his potential? He wondered, perhaps his father had surpassed the same barrier he himself had during the Cell games…perhaps far beyond anyone could imagine even now.

"I can't believe someone your age is stronger than my dad too, by far. Hey wasn't your dad at the Cell games?" Videl asked. Gohan had left out all the gruesome details of many of his past fights, including this one.

"…Yeah, he was there."

"Oh, is that when he…?"

"He gave his life thinking it would end Cell's. It didn't work and it's my fault that he even had to resort to trying. I let the power I initially got during that fight cloud my judgment. I wanted Cell to suffer, but he took advantage of that and tried to destroy the planet."

After a minute, he looked up and thought about what he had lost that day, both his father and his own sense of who he was. Power had consumed him. Was he truly a lost cause? He looked back over at Videl. She was watching him, clearly concerned. Gohan looked into her eyes and remembered why he had lost it against Spopovich. She filled something in him, something that he had lost and nearly forgotten despite trying so hard to remember in the last few years. She was someone precious for him to protect. Videl too felt she had been missing something for a lot of her life. Hercule lead a lifestyle which didn't appeal to her, so he never did understand her since it was his own ego he amused with vices. Gohan was someone she hoped a proper father could be like: protective, loyal, concerning. Maybe Hercule did have these qualities somewhere deep down, but he didn't show them much until her recent injuries.

"Hey, let's head back to the tournament, I don't want to miss my dad's fight." They then made off.

"Hey guys, who's winning?" Gohan asked, joining the rest of the gang near the top.

"Hey Gohan, it looks like an even match so far." Bulma responded. Piccolo seemed to be questioning Shin about recent happenings.

"Supreme Kai, what's this all about?"

"Spopovich and Yamu are henchmen for a much greater evil. That evil is named Babidi. They're here to collect energy to awaken a truly evil being. After they had collected the energy, they would return to their master, and I would follow so as to discover his whereabouts." Shin explained.

"So has he left?" Gohan asked.

"No, he's watching this fight and hoping to get the chance to steal some energy. I doubt it will happen especially since Spopovich is no longer around to help."

The plan clearly involved for Yamu to make his move first.

"How did Spopovich get that strong anyways?" Videl wondered aloud to herself.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Last tournament he couldn't even touch my dad, but I wouldn't think him this much stronger than myself."

"Spopovich and Yamu are using powers bestowed upon them by Babidi."

"He can just do that?"

"He's a Wizard of great evil magic."

Gohan remembered something about another evil being. "So what's this 'truly evil being' you mentioned?"

"…It's name is Majin Buu."

"Sounds like a pushover."

"He is not! Majin Buu has killed many of my fellow Kai and countless planets. He damn near got me but Babidi's father Bibidi sealed him away. Now Babidi needs a substantial amount of energy to revive Buu."

"Sounds as bad as Frieza." Gohan was reminded of the evil tyrant.

"Gohan, a being is recognized by a Supreme Kai when they proven strong enough to be a threat to the entire Universe. If Freiza was a planet destroyer, he would have had to have been doing it at a rate of one planet every thirty minutes nearly non-stop like Buu."

"What?" the group exclaimed together.

"No way…" Gohan pondered what kind of being could posses the power and intent to do that. Something insane.

"Hey, we have to move now! Yamu is heading off." Kibito pointed out.

"He may have given up after seeing his partner destroyed. Let's follow him. I would be grateful if any of you would help us. You seem like a strong fighter Gohan, will you help us now if you have forgiven my past behavior?" Shin asked.

"…Yeah, let's go."

"Hey, what about the fight?" Krillin asked. Gohan took one last look.

"They seem to be enjoying it for now. Let's let them. Maybe get some Senzu beans and catch them up on us afterwards ok, Krillin?"

"Yeah, ok."

Shin, Kibito, Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo took off.

"Hey Videl, I doubt this will be safe for you. Maybe you should hang back?"

Gohan and Videl stopped while the others continued on ahead.

"I…understand. But Gohan, promise me you'll come back."

Gohan pulled her close and looked into her eyes, full of concern.

"I promise." He pressed their bodies together and gave her one last proper kiss.

* * *

A great evil awaits beyond the horizon, how will our warriors fare? Find out next time.

-SSJ


	3. Sacrifice

Gohan caught up with the rest of the group. He did a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Dad?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in middle of…"

"Fighting me?" Vegeta finished for him.

"Yeah. It's not over already is it?"

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Not by a long shot, but we've got other concerns it seems, and I don't want Kakkarot distracted."

Goku interjected "The Supreme Kai told us everything. We'd better double time it, Yamu already had a head start." The warriors jetted on ahead and it wasn't much longer before Yamu started his final approach. He landed in a rather disclosed location.

"What? How could they be here? We already checked this place." Shin said, frustrated. Two figures approached from a door which looked to belong to an elevator leading only down.

"They buried their ship! That's why." Kibito said, equally distraught by the revelation that their enemy had managed to stay hidden.

"It doesn't matter now, we know where they are. If only Dabura wasn't here, we might be able to defeat Babidi and Yamu alone…"

Goku realized that Shin and Kibito didn't know the true extent of Saiyan powers. "Hey, we can take them, no problem!" Goku said.

"No, don't! That's Dabura the-"

"Look! He's doing something to Yamu!" Kibito interrupted Shin. On the ground Yamu seemed to be in great pain, then he exploded.

"Holy crap! What happened, I didn't see anyone attack him." Gohan stared.

Shin, all too familiar with the evil wizard's methods, explained. "That's Babidi's magic, once inside you, he can influence and even destroy you."

"So, it's Babidi's magic that made him that strong as well?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yes, it's horrible magic." Shin answered. Kibito observed that something was still off about the situation on the ground below. "Look, Babidi went back inside but Dabura is just standing there."

"He knows we're here!" Vegeta yelled. Dabura made a tailspin and launched at them. Kibito was the first to go, then Dabura took a glance and spat at Krillin and Piccolo.

"Ew, what the hell?" Krillin said, mortified to have been spat on by a foe. The humiliation was the least of his worries as he started to turn to stone, along with Piccolo.

Krillin's glorious last words made Vegeta crack a smile. "Ass! Fuck! AAAASS!" His form stood yelling at the heavens.

"Son of a bitch!" Gohan said in a low voice and proceeded to head right for Dabura. He made contact with Dabura's jaw and sent him flying upwards. Gohan followed up with a two handed smash, hurling Dabura into the ground. Dabura did not get back up.

"Is he dead?" Goku asked.

"No, then your friends would be turned back to normal, they clearly are not." Shin replied after looking back at the statues.

"I'll fix that." Gohan said, pointing his hand at Dabura.

"Gohan, we don't execute people like this!" Goku yelled.

"What's the matter?! He just killed a comrade and froze our friends!" Gohan yelled back. Vegeta couldn't take Goku's still too pure hearted nature either. "Listen to the Kai and your boy, Kakkarot. Showing mercy or letting your guard down is what can cost you the battle."

"I fight with my heart, and this isn't how things should be." Goku replied. Dabura took advantage of the lull and dashed for the ship and proceeded down it.

"He was awake! That's what happens when you let opportunity slip past you." Vegeta said, happy that he was right but frustrated all the same.

"We go in and destroy them." Gohan said and walked over to the entrance. Shin was so caught off guard by the arguing Saiyans that he almost didn't warn Gohan in time. "We can't go in there! We don't know what else Babidi has planned. We have to retreat and strategize."

"The strategy is to kill them before they kill us. Pretty simple." Gohan then jumped down the shaft.

"Or…we could've just blasted the ship from out here." Vegeta said a second too late.

"That wouldn't be wise, Majin Buu could awaken from such a shock."

Vegeta and Goku followed downward. Shin hesitated but realized that Gohan was probably right, and time was of the essence too. A voice rang out when they all reached a rather cramped room. "You will have to beat three fighters to make it all the way down. Prepare yourselves."

"Well you heard him. So who's going first?" Goku asked.

"To hell with that, the last time we listened to an enemy's rules, it cost us. We're doing this on our terms." Gohan spoke and then pointed both hands down.

"What are you doing?! If you shoot the ship, it may very well be capable of absorbing your-" Shin warned but too late once again. Gohan shot at the floor. It didn't explode but rather glowed brightly before returning to normal.

"What did I just say?!" Shin exclaimed.

"It was worth a shot." Gohan said. The three Saiyans then broke into a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine the order of fighters. The order would be Vegeta, Goku, then Gohan. The first fighter appeared out of a pod a few moments later.

"Greetings, my name is-" The fighter didn't get to finish as he was blasted in the face.

"Silly ingrate, corpses don't have names." Vegeta said, the center of the room then opened up.

"That was fast." Shin said under his breath. Perhaps he didn't have to worry so much? Next was Goku vs Yakon. The beast had a few surprises for Goku but didn't last long as Goku overpowered Yakon's energy eating abilities. Last but not least was Gohan's fight.

"And it's none other than me." Dabura showed up grinning. The battle area transformed into a lava filled landscape.

"This isn't an illusion, this ship in combination with Babidi's power is capable of teleportion." Shin explained.

"Good, now I can finish you." Gohan launched for Dabura without a second's thought. The fight was fairly even for a while.

"This is all you have? I'm disappointed." Dabura spoke, he was actually surprised that there was someone as strong as himself.

"Oh, sorry, let me show you a piece of my real power." Gohan said and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Better?" He said and started round two. Gohan dominated the fighting from here on. Vegeta looked on at the battle with keen interest. "Your son has improved vastly during your absence, Kakkarot. This might've been his full power if he had been slacking all that time. He's found quite the resolve as a warrior."

Goku remained silent; getting a good look at Gohan's fighting style. He was much more intense than he remembered his son being, barring the fight with Cell; it was hard to believe this was the same Gohan. Just then, the fight was over as Gohan kicked Dabura into a pit of lava, surly sealing his fate.

"We're through your minions, open up." Vegeta yelled. Babidi of course didn't comply. He was defenseless against four assailants now. He had to find some way to defend himself, the answer of course was Majin Buu. Gohan's earlier blast on his ship served to charge up the ball that held Buu quite a bit, but it was still 50% lacking.

'_I have to take control of one of these fools and make them fight each other to build up Buu's energy some more. But which one? The Kai and…the dead guy are out of the question…_' Babidi thought. He decided to try Gohan first, as he was the most temperamental.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Goku realized Gohan was bent over, holding his head.

"Ugh, I've got a goddamn headache. What gives?!"

Shin realized what was going on. "It's Babidi, he's trying to control you! Don't let him!"

Before long, the headache went away. "Well, that was a bother." Gohan stated. "Harder to fight than Dabura anyways."

'_Damn! The child has a high mental fortitude. My only choice now is the tall haired one._'

It was now Vegeta's turn to feel the pain. Despite his comrades' encouragement, an 'M' appeared on his forehead after much yelling.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled.

"It's about time we finished our fight, kakkarot." Vegeta said followed with a slow, menacing laugh.

"Hmm, perhaps I should move you somewhere more fitting." Babidi said. Somewhere outside the ship but not too far so that the energy transfer wasn't slowed down. He teleported them to a rocky area.

"Oh no, we have to get back there. Get out of the range of the device on the ground!" Shin said. Only he and Gohan moved, however.

"What are you two waiting for?!" He yelled back at the two pure-blooded Saiyans.

"It's clear that we have to settle this now." Goku replied, looking only at Vegeta.

"It's fine, I can take care of the rest." Gohan reassured the Kai. Shin stared at the two Saiyans for a second longer, trying to comprehend them. Once he and Gohan got back to the ship, things seemed to be relatively unchanged.

"Hey, shouldn't Piccolo and Krillin be back to normal now?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes, but seeing how they're still statues over there, Dabura must still be alive."

Instead of reentering the ship, Gohan blasted the ground next to it to make a hole. "There, now we can go straight to the basement." Gohan punched a hole in the side of the hull so he and Shin could enter without risking giving Buu any more energy.

"Haha! You fools are too late!" Babidi said, pointing to the energy meter in front of a giant ball.

"Dad and Vegeta must be fighting as ascended Saiyans. Damn." It had only been a minute, but Vegeta had improved greatly since he had a partner to spar with, and with Babidi's magic to boost that even further. Goku of course was able to match up and then some. The ball containing Buu then opened. Pink gas rose and…nothing else.

"What? Buu? Where are you?" Babidi asked, looking all over the room.

"Hmph, now I don't have to worry about this ship. Gohan said and proceeded to take his leave with the Kai. He then blasted the ship from above, destroying most of it. There was nowhere for the ship to route the extra energy now that Buu's container was opened.

"Babidi's magic is powerful, but even he shouldn't have survived that." Shin said. Perhaps it was over already. But it was too soon to be that optimistic. As the smoke cleared, it became obvious that the bottom of the ship was still there.

"…Oh…oh no…." Shin said as he realized what had happened. A fat pink figure stood next to Babidi, apparently having blocked the blast at his level.

"What, is that Buu?" Gohan asked.

"Y-Yes." Shin replied, shaking.

"Then it's time to take care of business." He then lowered to the ground. The two foes then came up from the wreckage.

"You mean man, stop Buu's sleep time!" The pink being said.

"So I guess you are Buu then. How dull."

"You call Buu boring? Buu make you dead!" Buu then rushed toward Gohan, intending to give a headbutt. Gohan was quick enough to meet his so called skull with his own fist. Gohan countered with a kick to the side of Buu's head, sending him flying.

"Oh no, Buu! Don't let him beat you!" Babidi rooted.

"Silence. You're fight is with me now." Shin called to Babidi.

Babidi now faced the Supreme Kai. "You. You'll pay for what you did to my father, Kai. Buu, come and kill this weasel!"

Buu only stared at Gohan after getting up from the pile of rubble, apparently sizing him up.

"Buu! Did you hear me? I order you to kill the Supreme Kai!"

"Master, this monster is too insane to control." A familiar voice said. It was Dabura, burned but still very much alive.

"Dabura! How did you get here?" Shin called.

"The king of demons has his ways of getting about." Dabura replied.

Gohan realized the situation had changed once again. '_Crap, now he's back too. I'll take him out first so I don't get turned to stone behind my back._' He thought. He launched for Dabura while his guard was down. Buu stopped him by grabbing his leg.

"Damnit!" Gohan said as he was then tossed backwards into a boulder. Buu was faster than before.

"Now Buu! Kill the Kai!" Babidi commanded.

"Why? He weak looking." Buu inquired.

"You see master? This buffoon won't listen to you. He must be destroyed before he turns on you completely."

"Babidi, what is meaning of word 'Buffoon'?" Buu asked.

"It means you're stupid, but that doesn't matter, do as I command!"

Buu's face showed his anger now. "No one says to Buu 'stupid'." He then stretched his fist with gum like flexibility and punched Dabura in the head. Gohan dashed forward and sent Buu flying once more with a kick to the face. He then turned to Shin to warn him. "Supreme Kai, I think you should get out of here."

The Kai didn't listen however, Gohan couldn't possibly beat Buu himself but he couldn't just leave him to his fate. Dabura seized this opportunity to rush at Buu himself. He drew his sword and went for him while he was still down. There was a flash of light and Buu emerged holding a giant brown object.

"Yay, candy for Buu!" He exclaimed and gobbled it down.

"What the hell?" Gohan was dumbfounded.

"That's one of Buu's abilities, he can turn almost anything into candy." The Kai explained.

"Shit."

* * *

Meanwhlie, Vegeta and Goku were fighting fairly evenly.

"Wow, you've really improved Vegeta."

"Spare me, I gained this power with the intent to defeat you."

"You mean you got taken over intentionally?"

"That's right."

"What a joke." Goku scoffed.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"The Vegeta I knew was too proud to accept help. You're not this strong yourself are you? This is because of Babidi's magic. If you were the same warrior I remember, you would face me with your own power alone."

Vegeta thought back to his ambitions, not once had he taken a shortcut. He despised using Senzu beans for their cheap instant healing effects. How did he not see this reasoning? He hadn't trained all this time just to use one last 'Senzu' of sorts to match his rival.

"…I hate to admit it. You're right." He resigned.

"Then let's get back and help. I believe that new energy must be Buu." They then took off in the direction of the terrible new energy.

* * *

"Damn, this sonuvabitch is tough!" Gohan said with cuts and bruises all over him.

"Buu now turn _you_ into candy!" Buu said pointing his ponytail at Gohan. Another kick to the head sent Buu flying. This time it was Vegeta. "Hmph. It's almost as if that thing has a 'kick me' sign attached to its skull."

"You guys are back. About time, this monster is no pushover."

"Yeah, we guessed." Goku said, his face showing nothing but seriousness. Vegeta took a step back. "Gohan."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need you to do." He then gave a kick to the back of Goku's head.

"What the hell Vegeta?!"

"Take your father and get out of here. I believe the children are over by Piccolo and Krillin as well."

"And what will taking Buu on yourself accomplish. Besides suicide I mean."

"Sometimes…sometimes you have to show them that you're really not scared. I'm playing with my life but this isn't truth or dare."

"He'll kick you and beat you."

"I've taken a Senzu…maybe two, and you're low on energy now. Just beat it, Gohan."

The Supreme Kai now spoke up. "What will sacrificing yourself accomplish?"

"Your escape. You're not getting away otherwise."

"Goddamnit!" Gohan was going to lose someone else because he wasn't strong enough, but he didn't have much choice. Gohan did as he was told and took off in the direction of Piccolo and the others, the Kai followed. It was as they suspected, no one was stone anymore.

"Piccolo, you're back."

"Yeah, what are you doing here, what happened to Goku?"

"Long story, Vegeta is holding off Buu while we escape."

"…And you just accepted that?"

"He didn't leave me much choice with dad knocked out…I don't see how he's going to beat Buu if he's by himself."

"So that energy…Buu's been released?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah. We have to get out of here while Vegeta's got him preoccupied."

Trunks and Goten were too busy talking amongst themselves to hear what Gohan was saying. They took off, and it wasn't until it was too late that Trunks started to wonder why they were going in the opposite direction of where Buu was. A couple minutes passed and there was a burst of light from where Vegeta was fighting Buu.

Goku woke up. "Vegeta, no!" He yelled.

"He…" Piccolo could only stare.

"He what?! What did he do?!" Trunks yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Trunks." Goku looked away. "Vegeta's gone."

They had to get back to the others as soon as possible. Goku used his instant transmission to assist in that. They appeared back at the top of the stadium next to the others.

"Goku, what's happened to Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Apparently she had known something terrible had happened to her husband.

"I'm sorry Bulma, he's gone." Goku said. Bulma stood frozen.

"What's happened? Why are you beaten up Gohan?!" Chichi yelled. Videl too was listening in.

"A great evil named Buu has awakened. Vegeta sacrificed himself to stop it but I sense that it's still alive. We'll be safest at Dende's lookout." He then teleported them all to the lookout. Goku didn't have to explain the situation to Dende, as he knew all that had happened. He did explain it so that everyone else had all the details.

After listening to the story, Videl realized Gohan wasn't there. He was by the edge of the lookout by himself.

"Hey." She spoke up. Gohan didn't move, so she moved closer.

"Gohan, are you alr-" Gohan turned and hugged her. Videl was caught off guard but remembered that Gohan had just left a comrade to die. She returned his hug.

"It's ok, Gohan."

"I love you Videl, I want you to know that."

Videl was surprised to hear this and thought that he might've been saying that out of his recent loss, but she sensed that his words were genuine, her heart skipped a beat. He now looked at her face to face and proceeded to meet her mouth with his. Instead of the raw passion that she had felt from him the times before, this was a lot gentler. The way he held her shoulders and hips with his arms too, it felt like a kiss a lover would give, not a boyfriend.

Krillin and 18 watched them. "Look at those lovebirds, it's nice to see that despite what happening..." Krillin said.

18 nodded. She looked over at the devastated and sobbing Bulma, Chichi was consoling her with what little words she could. Somehow they would beat this new evil, and Vegeta would be brought back. And the warriors up here were the only ones who could do it.

* * *

The rampage of Buu continues and the warriors must find a way to stop this much stronger foe, next time!

-SSJ


	4. Words and Actions

"Attention inhabitants of Earth, this is what happens when you mess with myself or Majin Buu. Go head Buu, eat."

"Ok!" Buu replied. He then lifted both arms and a large number of people lifted up into the air, the inhabitants of an unfortunate city. Buu proceeded to zap them all and turn them into gumballs before devouring them. The warriors at Dende's lookout were also watching this act of mass murder.

"Dad, we can't let him get away with this! We have to stop him!" Gohan yelled.

"I know Gohan, I have an idea but it will take some time. But let's listen to what Babidi says first."

As Majin Buu finished his snack, Babidi resumed. "As you can see, it isn't the most pleasant way to die. But if someone doesn't let me know the whereabouts of this man, I will have Buu eat you all! The man in question is known as the Supreme Kai, or Shin. He looks like this." Babidi proceeded to inject everyone's minds with the image of Shin. "You have thirty minutes to comply before the next town gets hit. If we don't have his location in a day, well let's just say Buu will have the greatest feast of his life." Babidi finished.

"Oh boy, oh boy. Can Buu have feast now?!" Buu asked while dancing in the air.

"Let's get in position for the next town." Babidi replied, hoping that the Kai would be hastened to give himself up voluntarily. It was working.

"I'm going to turn myself in. I cannot allow innocents to die on my behalf." Shin said as he prepared to teleport himself.

"Wait, Supreme Kai, I have a plan!" Goku said quickly before Shin vanished.

"And what plan would that be? Vegeta was clearly not strong enough to beat this monster."

"No, but there is a way. It's called fusion."

This caught everyone's attention. Piccolo spoke up first. "You mean like how Kami and I did it?...It could work to defeat Buu if it was a couple of Super Saiyans perhaps."

"That's right, Piccolo. I would volunteer myself and Gohan but I'm not sure of the risks if someone dead tries it with a living being. Fortunately there are a couple of other Saiyans. Well half Saiyans."

Gohan went wide eyed. "You can't mean…"

"That's right. Goten and Trunks, how about it?"

Goten was shocked that he was included in such an important plan. "Me?!"

Piccolo spoke again. "Wait, are you really willing to permanently fuse your own son with-"

"Oh I forgot to mention that, there's a thirty minute time limit to the fusion. You'll unfuse and have to wait an hour before trying again. As for the power, it will increase exponentially sort of like how yours did when you fused with Kami, Piccolo."

Everyone stood around thinking about this. The risks were still on the shoulders of two children.

"Dad, we can't leave this in the hands of kids who don't have the fighting experience or discipline like us. You're probably stronger than either me or Vegeta, couldn't you beat Buu?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. But it's not my place now, son. The planet needs to be in the hands of those still able to defend it on a daily basis."

"Then we could still wish you back…"

"I'm sorry Gohan, that's neither what I want nor is there any time for that right now."

It was quiet for a minute. Gohan walked over to the edge of the lookout in a bold stride.

"Gohan?" Goku saw that Gohan was prepared to leave.

"You do what you have to, if fusion works out then great. But I'm going to confront Buu. Even if I can't stop him, even if I die, I'll at least slow him down."

"Gohan, that's not necessary! We can wish everyone who dies back with the Dragon Balls."

"Fine, that includes me. But I can't just stand around doing nothing."

Shin finally had an idea. It hadn't occurred to him before, but Gohan was among one of the strongest warriors he had encountered so it was worth mentioning. "Gohan, I may have a better solution for you."

"What is it?"

"The Z sword. It's a weapon no one has been able to lift for generations on my planet. But you may be the one."

"I don't see how a sword is going to help me beat something that can regenerate."

"It's the sword of legend, it's definitely worth a shot. With my teleportation, we can get there now."

"…Ok, we'll try things your way." Gohan replied. Goku nodded his head. The Kai had just saved Gohan's life. Videl was definitely going to try to stop him if the Kai hadn't spoken first, but Gohan was leaving now nonetheless.

"Gohan, when will I see you again?" She asked, clearly worried for him still. She thought he definitely needed someone by his side now more than ever if he was going to get himself killed just two seconds ago.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Videl looked over to the Kai with a look that even the holiest of beings had trouble ignoring.

"I, uh, yes it's fine..." Shin gave the go ahead.

"Great! I wish I could take my dad too but he could literally be anywhere now since the tournament's probably over…"

"Don't worry, Buu's going down. Whether it's me or someone else, we'll end it." Gohan stated with confidence. There was literally no way he thought that they would lose if they had time to prepare. They had always pulled through one way or another.

"Do you want a change of clothes?" Shin asked, Gohan was still scuffed up from his fights. Piccolo pointed his finger at Gohan and simply repaired the orange Gi. Shin then held Gohan's arm, who in turn was holding Videl's hand, and they all vanished. Goku then wasted little time in bringing the others to attention. "Ok, Trunks, Goten, we're going to start practicing how to fuse now. Piccolo, could you help me out?..."

Gohan, Videl, and Shin then appeared in a location with a slightly different colored sky. Videl was certainly impressed, having spent all her time on Earth. "Wow, this is your planet? It's so…peaceful."

"It has been for most of its existence, with few exceptions such as Buu."

"You mean Buu's been here before?" Gohan wondered. If a beast like that had been here before, where couldn't he terrorize?

"Yes, many, many years ago Bibidi created Majin Buu and attacked us. I was the only survivor which was due in part to the Grand Supreme Kai. I don't doubt that Babidi also knows about this place but I don't think he'll be looking here just yet."

Gohan was eager to get this training started "well, better not waste any time, where's the sword?"

"It's on top of that cliff." Shin gestured behind himself. Only a couple hundred meters away was the location he meant. Gohan went up to the top. He saw the sword stuck in the ground.

"Huh, guess I'll just pull it out." He grabbed the handle and pulled with one arm. It didn't budge.

"Damn." He pulled even harder. This time, the top of the cliff broke off as he lifted the sword, still embedded in the rock he lifted. He smashed it against the remaining stump of a cliff to free the sword.

"Oh my. Well…I suppose that's one way to do it." Shin said with disbelief towards Gohan's tactic.

"Damn, this thing's kind of heavy!" Gohan said, trying to swing the sword around.

"I imagine it is. Well, best continue getting used to it." Shin said, he supervised Gohan's training. Videl decided it was best for her to sit next to a tree and observe.

Back at Dende's lookout, Piccolo was helping Goku demonstrate the fusion pose. "Uh, do we really need to show them again?" he asked, not wanting his serious demeanor questioned even further.

"Well they'll have to try it sooner or later. Alright boys, it's your turn." Goku said. Trunks and Goten got into position and tried out the moves.

"That was good, but Goten, remember to point your fingers out."

"Oh, oops." Goten replied. Just then, Bulma stepped in.

"Goku, shouldn't we have the Dragon Balls ready in case we need to use them? What if the next town Buu destroys also destroys one of them? We have to get them!"

"Hmm, you're right. Someone should get right on that. But I have to teach fusion to these guys."

"But the radar! It's in my lab!"

"Hmm…" Goku pondered. He detected Buu's whereabouts, which wasn't difficult. He was headed right for West city.

"Oh no! Buu's headed straight for there!" Goku realized.

"Goku, use your instant transmission to get me over there. I'll find it." Bulma replied.

"Ok but…Trunks, come with your mom. I'll stall Buu while you guys look for it. When you find it, raise your power level so that I can sense it, I'll come get you two then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Trunks replied.

"We've got no time to waste, the deadline's up any minute now. Let's go!" Goku then took a hold of both of their hands and disappeared from the lookout. They reappeared at the entrance to the Brief's property and Goku disappeared again just as quickly. Bulma and Trunks sprinted for the lab. Goku then reappeared in the sky, in front of the two foes.

"Huh?!" Buu froze mid-flight and Babidi bounced off his back.

"Why'd you stop you buffoon? We're not there just yet." Babidi said, frustrated.

"So you're Buu then, I'm Goku."

"Hi, you want to play with Buu?" Buu replied.

'_Hmm, his demeanor is like that of a child's. If that's truly how he thinks, then maybe all the decision making is actually from Babidi_' Goku thought.

"Oh another one of you weaklings. I asked for the Kai, not you. Take care of him, Buu." Babidi ordered.

"Wait, first let me teach you a thing about Saiyans. What you see here is my normal form…" Goku started his method of stalling. Back at the lab, Trunks and Bulma were still looking for the radar.

"Mom, where'd you put it?!"

"I left it right on that counter. Ugh, dad must've moved it. Go ask him."

"Why don't you ask?!"

"Because I'm not a hyper monkey like you or your father!"

"Right...I'll be back." Trunks took off with great speed. The thought and mention of Vegeta made her heart skip a beat. Even though they could use the Dragon Balls to bring him back, it was a terrible feeling knowing that he was gone right now.

'_Please, Goku. Beat that monster so that I can have my Vegeta back today._'

"…And this I call a Super Saiyan 3." Goku finished. Babidi stared, mouth agape. Buu was also fascinated by this new form.

"Oh, you look strong. Now we play?"

"Sure, Buu." Goku said. He then disappeared.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Babidi panicked. A double fisted blow from above sent Buu straight down, frightening Babidi half to death in the process. Back at the lab, Trunks had no luck getting a straight answer from Dr. Briefs. He had no choice but to search every nook and cranny. He searched the cabinets, drawers, and even the fridge. He froze after that last item and turned back. He opened the fridge and saw his target sitting next to the beer.

"WHY'S THIS IN HERE?!"

"Oh my, that's the radar thing you've been searching for? I thought it was a canteen of your grandpa's whisky." Mrs. Briefs replied.

"I-what-never mind, thanks!" Trunks then took off again.

"…Honey, if you ever find whisky lying around, don't put it in the fridge." the doctor replied.

"I found it!" Trunks yelled as he returned to his mother.

"Great! Now raise your power so that Goku can come get us."

Back at the brawl, barely a few klicks from West city, Goku was holding his own against Buu. He sensed Trunks' energy increase so he powered himself down.

"What's wrong, you no play?" Buu asked, saddened that the fun time was over.

"I have to go, but I have a question for you to think about, Buu. Why do you follow that guy's orders? He's a lot weaker than you, you know. Ok, bye!" He then disappeared.

"How…how does he do that?! Never mind, they've decided to ignore our warning and play footsie instead. Destroy the city Buu! Blow it up!" Babidi ordered. Buu did not budge.

"What the matter? Blow it up I said!" Babidi now sensed that the nuisances' last words were rolling around in Buu's head. "Don't pay attention to what he said, he doesn't know that I can seal you back up in your-" he didn't get to finish the sentence. Buu had grabbed him by the throat.

"Buu knows. Bibidi used to say magic words to seal Buu back in ball. But you can't say those words now." Buu said with a devilish smile. Babidi was gasping for air.

"Now you never can say words again. Bye bye!" Buu then punched his head off. Goku returned to Bulma and Trunks who were still waiting. He grabbed them and reappeared back at the lookout.

"Goku, did you just kill Babidi?" Piccolo asked.

"No but…I didn't think Buu would do it so soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I suggested to Buu that he shouldn't follow someone so much weaker than him."

"Did you even think about what that would mean? Babidi at least had him following a schedule. If he decides to go on a rampage, it might never end!" Piccolo was right, Goku hadn't thought about that.

"Damn, then we have to get back to fusion training right away!" Goku said as he headed back inside along with Trunks.

"Krillin, Yamcha, can you guys go look for the Dragon Balls? I've got the radar right here." Bulma said, taking out the radar. Krillin wasn't too thrilled about that idea however. "You want us going around the planet with a monster we have no chance of fighting or escaping?"

"Well as far as I can tell, he can't sense energy otherwise he would have found us already, but you can. So you shouldn't be in any real trouble." Bulma replied.

"Aw damnit." Krillin said reluctantly. He and Yamcha headed off on their quest. It wasn't another hour before Trunks and Goten were ready to try out their fusion for real.

"Ok boys, don't think too hard about it, your bodies know exactly how to move, so just do it." Goku advised one last time. The boys chanted the words "fu-sion-ha!" and there was a blinding light. What emerged was a sharp looking lad with a cocky expression reminiscent of Vegeta.

"Alright, it worked! If it hadn't, they'd come out either extremely skinny or extremely fat. What should we call you?" Goku pondered.

"No need, my name is Gotenks. I'll go kill that Buu monster for you, no worries." Gotenks said as he prepared to take off. Just then, Baba appeared above him. Gotenks didn't expect anyone in the way, and crashed right into her.

"OW! What the hell?!" Gotenks yelled. Baba was out cold on the ground.

"Oh, looks like my time limit on Earth is up. Guess I'll have to put my faith in you boys."

"…wait, you could come with me." Gotenks replied.

"But…" Goku started.

"She's out cold, so she can't take you back."

"Well, I suppose the two of us would stand a better chance…"

"Then that's settled, let's gooo-"

"NOT SO FAST!" Baba yelled, getting back up.

"Now you weren't thinking about getting an illegal extension were you, Goku?"

"No, not at all!" Goku replied squeamishly.

"I'm sorry Goku, but if you really want to spend more time here, I suggest using the Dragon Balls. But for now, I must lead you back."

"I understand. Well boys, good luck!" Gotenks then took off. Goku looked around for Chichi, she was at the back of the group that was there to see him off.

"Chichi?"

"Just go, Goku. Leave me again."

"Chichi, it's not…" Goku couldn't think of anything to tell her. It was his decision after all. He could see her tears drop to the floor even though she didn't face him directly. Goku walked over to the edge of the lookout and looked down. Gotenks was already almost at Buu, but could he really do it? Goku could only hope, and it was still a huge gamble leaving a planetary concern on the shoulders of the inexperienced.

"Dende."

"Yes, Goku?"

"The Dragon Balls grant two wishes now right?"

"That's correct."

"…then use the first to wish me back." Everyone was shocked. Chichi turned around, tears still falling but she was as shocked as everyone else.

"If that's what it takes…for you to look at me again, Chichi." Goku said. She walked over to him and hugged him. "You could have saved me seven year of waiting, idiot."

"You, Gohan, and Goten too. I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake."

Chichi looked him in the eyes, worried. "You're really coming back, aren't you? You're not playing some cruel-" Goku interrupted her with a kiss, one like he used to give her after he came back from his life risking fights.

"No, I'm definitely coming back. Just let Yamcha and Krillin know, ok?" Goku said. Chichi nodded, now elated.

"We have to go for now, Goku." Baba stated. Goku gave his wife one more giant hug before setting off.

"See you again real soon!" Bulma said. The remaining wish could be used to revive anyone else Buu killed, and there was Porunga too if they needed something more. But with Goku coming back, winning was a certainty in her mind.

In West city, a certain pink character walked the streets, sending screaming folk scurrying.

"Wait, Buu just want to play!" He yelled. His stomach gurgled just then.

"Oh, but first, Buu get food." He found a bakery nearby and entered.

"Welcome, can I help…you…" The baker realized who he was speaking to.

"Yes! Buu want cake, and pie, and…everything!" Without further talk, he simply cracked the glass displays and ate everything.

"Ah, good, now Buu needs sleep." He hopped on the counter and proceeded to do just that. The baker ran outside calling for police. Not too long after, they came storming into the bakery. One officer attempted to use handcuffs but they were too small.

"Screw that, he just ate a town of people, let's rid of him!" one frightened sergeant suggested. They all nodded and fired at the sleeping beast. Buu woke up, unaffected.

"You no let Buu sleep with bang bang noise! Now you become house!" Buu zapped them all into clay. He grabbed it and flew out of the city, to a more secluded area. Just as he was clear of the city limits, Gotenks arrived.

* * *

How will a free range Buu react to this situation? Will his killing spree increase or can he be stopped by Gotenks? Chapter five will tell.

-SSJ


	5. Indulgence

Piccolo felt Gotenks' approach to the Lookout, it was over.

"You didn't defeat Buu! I can still sense his energy down there. You have to eliminate all traces of him, even if a single bit of him remains, he can regenerate. Ugh, anyone else would've taken that extra precaution after we beat Cell but you weren't really around for that."

"Hey, I did my best! It's not my fault that he's got nothing but energy stored up in all that fat!" Gotenks responded, clearly bitter about the loss.

"And apparently he eats anything as well; he brought a rather large amount of gum with him."

"Gum?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yeah, it was all grey and stuff, I know he likes candy so I don't know why he'd pick something like that to eat."

"…It's not gum…" Dende said, still looking down at the planet by the ledge. Gotenks couldn't for the life of him figure out what else Buu would have with him in that shape and color.

"It's…some kind of clay; he built a house out of it."

"What?! He turned people into a mudhouse?!" Gotenks yelled.

"…Yes."

The fusion wore off and the boys separated just then. Piccolo took note of that. "It didn't take him very long at all to beat you. We're going to have to take some more drastic measures to kill this monster."

"Piccolo, would you reconsider that?" Dende asked.

"What? Why?"

"Buu built a house so…he's planning to live there right? He might not be as wild as he was under Babidi's control after all. I think we've at least got time if nothing else."

"That's a good point. Once we get the Dragon Balls and Goku's back, we'll be better prepared too."

Dende resumed staring at Buu's new residency. He thought about how this might affect things. If Buu could be tamed somehow, perhaps fighting wouldn't even be necessary.

Back at the Kaioshin planet ("Sacred world of the Kais"), Gohan was getting better at handling the sword; it wasn't an hour before he had full speed and mobility with it.

"That's the way, Gohan!" Videl cheered. Shin had to agree. To think that his hunch would be correct in choosing Gohan for this task.

"Hey Supreme Kai, how about we test the sharpness of this blade?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Shin said, he then raised his arm and produced a black cube.

"This is Katchin, it's the strongest material in the universe, ready?" He then made a throwing motion and the Katchin flew toward Gohan. Just as he swung, an object distracted him.

"Whoa, watch where you swing that thing!" Goku yelled, having appeared from thin air.

"Dad?! What are you doing here? Isn't your day up?"

"Yeah, but this is technically part of the next world so I guess there's no problem."

"Goku, how did you find this place?" Shin asked.

"Oh, I just detected Gohan's energy and locked onto it."

"So much for secrecy." Shin said reluctantly. But it didn't have to be a bad thing. Goku was probably a much better suited teacher for Gohan, being his father, Shin thought.

"Goku, I'm teaching Gohan how to handle the Z sword, although I think he's got the hang of it now."

"Ohhh, is that what you were doing? Let me help!" Goku then grabbed the black object Gohan had swung at and took a stance a bit of a distance away.

"Ready Gohan?" Goku then heaving back and shot the object at Gohan. The block flew past Gohan and crashed.

"Gohan, don't tell me you missed that!"

"I couldn't have I…" Gohan looked down at the sword he had swung with. It was half the sword it used to be. "I guess it's the Z dagger now…hehe…"

Shin's mouth was agape. "You…you…BROKE THE Z SWORD!"

Gohan was feeling a bit sorry for the Kai but not really sure how great a sword that could break so easily could be.

A voice spoke next to where Videl was sitting. "Calm down, son. It's unsightly to see a Kai so high strung."

"Who…are you?" Videl questioned.

"Me? I'm a Kai." The old looking Kai said.

"Kai?! But I'm the only Supreme Kai left!"

"I was locked away in that sword you see, it's good thing you broke it…" The old Kai continued to explain how he was fused with a witch and eventually trapped in the sword.

"Wow, you mean there's another type of fusion?" Goku wondered.

"Yes, and it's much more refined than that dance you're probably familiar with."

"Wow, can we have your earrings? We could totally beat Buu with that!"

"I suppose, but the fusion is permanent."

"WHAT?! Oh man, that sucks."

"Yes, perhaps you want to seek other methods of destroying this Buu creature you mentioned." The old Kai said.

"Well, the only other way I can think of is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku suggested. He and Gohan had spent time there training to beat Cell, and it had paid off as far as their power was concerned.

"Actually, I had something in mind." The old Kai continued.

"Oh? Something even better than a year or two's worth of training?" Goku was intrigued.

"Indeed, did you know that you could train for thirty years and not realize your full potential?"

"What could possibly be that great?"

"It's an ability of mine you see. I can, with my power, unleash a being's full dormant potential, should it exist."

"Oh wow." Goku was surprised to hear of such a power.

"But I'm afraid you won't do. You've reached your full potential, the only thing you could do is polish it to perfection through training." The old Kai added.

"Oh…well that's fine, I like training. How about Gohan?"

"The boy…has latent potential yet to be unlocked."

Gohan was confused. "What? I thought Guru helped with that….and then there was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Yes, but you can only unleash certain parts of your potential when you're physically strong enough. I suspect this _could_ be the last, but it varies from person to person."

"So...you'll do it?"

"I can do this but…it would come at a cost."

"What is it?"

The old Kai turned his back on them and took a few steps. After careful thought, he articulated the price. "A kiss from a beautiful woman."

Everyone fell face first into the sacred ground.

"Fine, that can be arranged. Let's start the ritual or whatever." Gohan just wanted to get this over with, if it was really all that in the first place.

"Hold on just a second lad, I want to see this beautiful woman first."

"Oh…ok…" Gohan looked over to his dad, who threw his shoulders up, clueless.

"She'll do." The old Kai said, looking Videl's way.

Gohan looked at the same direction before turning back. "Oh…WHAT NO WAY! I'LL KILL YOU!" He said with his fist raised.

"Now Gohan, there's no need for that. Let me just teleport over to Earth and grab Bulma."

"There's an easier way to make the assessment." Shin said from the sidelines.

"We could just use a crystal ball to see who you mean." He suggested reluctantly, still clearly not over the perversion level of the elder Kai.

"Oh, that'd be simpler." Goku replied. The ball appeared 'poof' out of thin air and they gathered around. The image of Bulma came up.

"Hm, ok deal." The old Kai said.

"Great, but time is of the essence, could we do that part later?" Goku asked.

"Fine, fine. Come here boy, just stand still…" The old Kai then started encircling Gohan in a manner that resembled a crazed dance. It would be a while.

Back on Earth, things were more or less hectic. Piccolo and Dende took note of Hercule Satan's approach on Buu. The man had managed to befriend the creature without getting killed. It all came to an end when Hercule was shot by a bandit and Buu's fury dislodged the true evil from within. The new evil quickly beat and absorbed the fat Buu through delicious means. The new "Super Buu" was much stronger than the previous incarnations. After thinking for some time, and deciding not to kill the revived Hercule, Buu flew upwards.

"This…monster, he's not…he can't be." Dende realized where Buu was headed.

"Everyone, prepare yourselves, Buu is coming here!" Piccolo yelled. Everyone was taken aback. Yamcha and Krillin had just arrived with all the Dragon Balls.

"Yamcha, Krillin, throw them away! We can't let them be destroyed!" Piccolo commanded.

"Crap, and we just got them too." Krillin complained as he and Yamcha threw them all straight down. Hopefully no one would summon the Dragon but Krillin surmised that they would likely be guarded by Goku's old native friends Upa and Bora who lived by Korin's tower. It wasn't a second later that Buu showed up just above them all. He looked around as though searching for someone in particular.

"Produce." Buu spoke.

"What?" Piccolo wondered.

"Produce."

"Produce what?"

"The fighter I was promised."

Piccolo remembered that Goku had promised the fat Buu a fight with a strong warrior, that warrior was none other than Gotenks. However, Trunks and Goten were sleeping in Dende's accommodations. Piccolo spoke telepathically to , telling him to take the kids to the time chamber to get extra practice and prepare for the fight with Buu.

"Is the fighter here or not?" Buu asked, getting impatient.

"He's here, but he's resting."

"Then wake him."

"We can't, he needs his sleep, just like you do right? Just give him an hour." Piccolo manifested an hourglass.

Buu decided he didn't give a damn. "PRODUCE!"

"You could do something else in the meantime, you like killing right? Why not go have fun on Earth?" Piccolo decided he was out of options and suggested mass murder. Buu was more devious than that however. He paced the Lookout and unleashed an endless stream of blasts that engulfed the planet. Nearly everyone was dead.

'_I'm sorry people of Earth, but I know the Dragon can bring you all back.'_ Piccolo said, clearly disturbed by the consequences of his suggestion. After another half hour, Buu once again grew frustrated. Before he decided to kill the few remaining on the Lookout, Piccolo acted.

"Fine, I'll take you to him, it's this way." Piccolo figured he could stall in the structure of the Lookout for a minute or two but then Buu would likely catch on. Trunks and Goten took the advantage Piccolo had given them and gotten rest, fusion training, and food. Dende contacted Piccolo telepathically before they got to the entrance. "What's the plan? Only two beings can be in there at once, Buu won't be able to enter if they're not fused."

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that…" It was too late now, the entrance was already there. Buu reached for the handle.

"Wait, Buu, he's still-" Buu opened the door anyway but before he could take a single step forward, he was sent hurling backwards.

"Haha! How do you like that, Majin Buu?" Gotenks spoke. He had exited the room and planted his foot in Buu's face.

Back on Kaioshin, Goku felt the power of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. "Oh wow, is that was it feels like from the outside? I can't believe we can feel Super Saiyan 3 in the other world and this far away."

Shin thought Goku had figured it out by now but apparently not, so he explained it to him. "Goku, it's not really another world you know, the fact that you could use your instant transmission to bring that creature Cell to the North Kai's planet was proof enough wasn't it? It's just really far away."

"Whoa, I guess you're right but…how do our souls just jump to another part of the universe when we die? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's just the way our universe works. Although there are times when a soul doesn't do that and is able to wander the planet, it's not untrue that people have seen ghosts."

"That's pretty bizarre alright."

Gohan was already in the meditative state with the Old Kai, having already finished the dancing ritual. But the forces colliding on Earth had Goku worried.

Gohan was also losing his calm now. "Hey, is there a way to make things go any faster? Gotenks in this form is much stronger, strong enough to beat the old Buu, but this new form…this new Buu is a different kind of monster. His evil made him stronger somehow. I don't think Gotenks can do this by himself."

The Old Kai was reading a comic but had heard everything being said. "This will take several more hours."

"If the fight is happening now, we don't have hours. If Gotenks loses then what do you think Buu will do?" Gohan asked.

Shin knew the answer all too well. "The fact that Goku convinced this evil beast to await a fight is astounding enough. Buu simply destroys a planet, as is his nature. I'm afraid that's exactly what he'll do when there's no one else left on Earth who's strong enough to take him on."

"Then I have to go NOW!" Gohan said, getting up.

"You, your latent potential hasn't fully been realized yet. You're technically no stronger than you were since before I began my ritual."

"Then I'll have to help however I can." Gohan answered.

"…No, you mentioned this Hyperbolic Chamber. I am familiar with the dimension. You can finish realizing your powers in there. I don't know exactly how much time you can afford. A Kai might take a couple years to completely finish but you…I'd give you a month or two tops." The Old Kai said. Gohan did the math in his head "That's two to four hours in the real world. I'll finish it sooner, somehow."

"Since you will be by yourself, the key is intense mental concentration and state of mind. Pushing yourself to the limits physically will also be required since I won't be there."

"You mean you can't come?" Gohan asked.

"It's not my place. But be warned young one, I sensed great turmoil in your heart. Instead of thinking to kill your enemy, think about protecting your loved ones in the fight." The Old Kai said. He clearly had a long past, perhaps it was better if he didn't have to get directly involved with Buu, Gohan thought.

"I'd go with you, son, but I've already been there twice so my time is up. I'm also still dead." Goku stated.

"I guess I'll be by myself then. Any chance of getting a lift?"

"I'll teleport you, Gohan." Shin said.

"You're not thinking of ditching me are you Gohan?" Videl said. She had been awfully patient this whole time.

"Videl, it's safer for you h-"

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Videl asked coyly.

"No. Well I guess it will be a party of two then." Gohan then walked over to his dad. "I guess this is it huh?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, and be careful, son. You know what the bet is."

Gohan said his goodbyes then joined Videl and the Supreme Kai. As soon as the fighting had moved to lower levels of the planet, Shin teleported them to the Lookout.

"Get in while you can, there's no doubt he'll be able to sense you even with your Ki suppressed." Shin said before teleporting back to Kaioshin. Gohan and Videl made a run for the innards of the Lookout. Dende and the others of course noticed.

"Gohan? What's going-"

"No time, Dende, we've got to get to the Time Chamber."

Dende could see they were in a hurry, he directed Mr. Popo to lead them there. He did so and closed the door behind them, and Gohan's presence vanished.

"That was Gohan! What's going on? Why did he just run away?!" Chichi shook Dende.

"He didn't explain but…damn, Buu must have noticed the extra energy signature." Dende had detected it and Buu wasn't far off, he couldn't possibly have been fooled if he wasn't distracted enough with Gotenks. Chichi backed off, she knew what that could mean. Just then, Krillin powered up and took off, probably to confuse Buu into thinking it was just him.

"I hope that works and Buu's rustier with his detection than before…" Dende commented. Gotenks continued his fight down on Earth, with Piccolo watching the battle closely. It was an even fight, but if Gotenks didn't end it quickly, his fusion time would run out and everyone would be helpless. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan felt nostalgia from when he was here last training with his dad. The air quality, the heavier gravity, the endless white. Videl came off the last step to be met with the change in gravity.

"Wow! This is crazy, you're actually going to train in this?!" She said, trying to keep herself standing straight.

"Yeah, it's nothing once you get used to it. Well, I guess it's more intense for you since you're just hu-" Gohan didn't finish the rest of that sentence, noticing the death glare in Videl's eyes.

"Right, well I should probably get to my first round of meditation. I've got less than seven days before Gotenks' fusion runs out."

The day passed slowly, Gohan sat perfectly still for most of it while Videl took a couple strolls around the only building in sight. Gohan had warned her against wandering off due to the infinite expanse of the dimension. The walk was quite short due to the gravity. Even as an experienced fighter, her barely over 100 lb. body was over 1,000 lbs here. She made it back to the normal gravity retreat and took a breather. It could be fatal to trip out there for her. She decided to take a cool bath and that's when Gohan returned. He clearly had the same intention as he entered the bathroom not a second after she had gotten into the tub.

"Oh hey, sorry I'll wait my turn." He said and turned back around.

"It's ok, Gohan." Videl said. Gohan turned back, but didn't stare out _too much_, trying to be polite.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're covered in sweat, Mr. Savior of Earth."

"Oh, nah, it's just the humidity out there." He replied. Videl was a tiny bit irked by that as well; the guy could just sit out there weighing some crazy number of pounds, in humidity for nearly ten hours and not actually be sweaty?

"You know, you could at least pretend like it was a bit challenging." She said, submerging her mouth and making angry bubbles.

"Haha, I guess. The concentration part might take a while to get used to."

"What do you mean? You've meditated before haven't you?"

"Yeah but I think it'll take some level of concentration above what I've done before. And it's a bit hard to do it the way things are…"

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"Well, it's a bit tough to concentrate when….you girlfriend's…err…"

Videl stared at him, not quite understanding where he was going.

"When I'm…what?"

"You know…making those sounds."

"What sounds?" Videl tried to remember what she did, which was simply take a few meters stroll with the effort of a hundred mile marathon.

"Those...moans." He said, looking away.

"_That_? Well it wasn't easy for me to walk in that environment. Sorry if I disturbed you." She said with realization, this whole point of this was for him to get stronger.

"No, it's not that you're making noise. It's…the kinds of noises you make…"

Videl didn't quite get it.

"Sexy, okay?! Sexy noises, I couldn't keep my mind off you." He came out and said, red in the face. Videl looked at him, surprised by his revelation. He thought _that_ was sexy?

"You're a bit of a pervert." She said, half jokingly.

"Yeah, I must be." He said with his hands locked behind his head. With things quite for the moment, Videl again lowered herself a bit into the clear water. She looked at his form just leaning against the wall, her eyes centered on his chest. "Gohan, why don't you join me? I wouldn't mind." She said shyly.

"What? Are you sure?"

"Come on."

Gohan took off his shirt and everything else. Videl only caught a glimpse of his nether regions before his quickly lowered himself into the tub, his back on the other side. He had appeared to be quite well endowed.

"Whew, nothing beats a cool bath after that kind of, well; I suppose it's still called weather in here."

"Grr, you know you saw me topless first." Videl stated out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"All this time you've trained, for the tournament, on that Kai's planet. You've never taken your shirt off. But you saw me in here!"

"Oh, uh, sorry?"

Videl wasn't all that angry. She was more anxious than anything, she realized.

"That's ok, I saw your penis."

"HUH?!" Gohan said wide eyed. Videl blushed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's definitely _not_ something to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, but…hey!" He realized she had gotten on all fours and inched closer to him. She turned around and leaned back on him.

"You don't mind…do you?" She said, extremely embarrassed herself. She had decided to make the first inevitable move in this situation.

"Uh, of course not!" He said. He had wanted to do more with Videl from that one day in training, but it didn't feel right for him unless it felt right for her. She had complemented how large he was and leaned on him, it was clear she was now ready for more. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug; she could feel all of his muscles on her back, including the large and erect one. She knew that there was some reason she shouldn't take things further with him today, but it escaped her at the moment. Videl took and guided his right arm upwards, wrapping his hand with hers around one of her breasts.

"Do whatever you want to me, Gohan." She said. Gohan proceeded to massage her breast, teasing her nipple concurrently. His left arm reached farther down and reached her clit. The water temperature had changed dramatically.

"Well you're certainly able to make your energy visible now." Gohan said. The water had gone from cool to warm and as Gohan worked her lower lips, very hot.

"Do you…want me to take care of _that_ for you?" Videl asked shyly, referring to the ever hardened tree of his that was all but massaging her lower back as well.

"That?"

She reached around with one hand and touched his hard member. "Your back massager here's been begging for attention."

"If, uh, you wouldn't…mind that is."

She turned around and with an all too excited smile, she inhaled and went under water. After a couple minutes, she came back up.

"Only two minutes?" Gohan teased at her limited lung capacity.

"Hey, I've got a lot to work with down here." She said and went back under. After another couple minutes, he was approaching his peak.

"Are you close?" She asked.

"Yeah but…" He hesitated to say more.

"What is it?"

"I'd rather finish _with_ you. Sorry, I'm going too fast again, aren't I? We don't have to- "

"I'm…okay with that." She stated.

"Huh? Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I really love you Gohan. I want to go all the way with you."

"Oh…wow!" He could hardly believe his ears.

"But I'm not going to make it that easy. I want to do it on the bed, after we're dried." She said. Did she think that would torture him? She was very wrong. Right after she got up and out of the tub, Gohan instantly did the same. Before Videl could turn around and see the sudden splash that he had made getting out, he grabbed her in his arms and was standing in front of the new bed placed in the chamber.

"Hey wait…we're not dry yet!" Videl said, with an all too wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, just a sec." Gohan said and raised his power level sky high, drying them both in the process.

"There we go."

Videl wasn't even angry, she was impressed.

"Hey, Videl. If you were just teasing me, that's fine. You don't have to do this." He said with a serious look on his face, he really did respect her far too much to take advantage.

"No, I was serious too, I want you Gohan." She responded, she too was anticipating it more now. He laid her on the bed, she immediately rolled him over and got on top. "You know, you have the perfect body." She said, her head on his chest and her hands stroking him all over. She sat up, just between his abs and lower hips. His abs were sculpted as if from stone, but he was warm and sure enough delicate to her touch. He thrusted his hips a little.

"My, aren't you antsy?" She teased.

Despite the increasing wetness he felt from her on his lower body, he was convinced she was completely able to hold back her impulses. He was definitely wrong, as was proven with her response. "Yeah, ok, but let me do this myself." She regained that cute pleading face she didn't show anyone else. He knew she was serious so he stopped his movements to let her do it at her own pace. She lifted herself up and got farther back so that his member was right in front of her. She got a good look the part of him she would welcome into herself. Despite the intimidating size, she was now anticipating it more than she was nervous. She was very much turned on and it was then that she recalled why this was a bad idea. It wasn't a safe day. But her heart was already his and in her mind she knew that she couldn't possibly ever want anyone else. But would the risk be worth it? She found out that her willpower to resist him had faded to nothingness the day of the tournament and she couldn't possibly have felt any better about it…at least not until now. She lifted back up and guided him to her entrance. With a slight bit of pressure, his head slipped in, causing her to moan a very pleasurable "Ah!"

It felt like the rest of him would slide in with little effort so she took care to do it carefully. Every passing millimeter built up that much more pleasure. His tip reached her virginity, she barely hesitated a second before pushing some more and allowing him into the most sacred parts of her body. Gohan, who was under a great deal of pressure to simply move himself in all at once, then he saw the blood. Videl of course had felt it too but it was more of a numb obstacle that simply gave away at her insistence. Videl's face only grew more satisfied so Gohan knew she was better than fine. After he was fully inside her, Videl's expression changed to that of great concentration.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt but…I'm trying to get used to…all of you." After Videl was a bit more comfortable, Gohan took the initiative and retracted from her slowly. He reentered and repeated that going faster each successive time. He gauged his movements based on the look on her face and the moans she made. After a few times her face only showed ecstasy and her breathing became more emotional and less enduring. He was able to go faster with new confidence as she lubricated him more and more. Eventually, her muscles responded on their own volition, squeezing in anticipation of each of his successive thrusts. She didn't realize it until he started grunting more and more and felt his penis start pulsing in preparation. He was literally _just_ about to come. It was her last chance to dodge the bullet and her mind definitely registered that.

'_He's going to come. I'm going to come. He shouldn't inside…not today but...I don't want him to do it outside either!" _

She kept moving her hips and didn't relent in the least; she tightened up and pushed her hips down one last time.

"V-Videl!" Gohan said aloud as her final move sealed his response. He came much more intensely than she thought. Gohan grabbed her hips and thrusted upward fiercely multiple times. She felt surges of heat pierce her multiple times as his seed filled essence combined with her insides. After just a few thrusts, she too went over the edge and yelled his name as her body rode on top of his like a wave on top of another wave "Ah, Gohan!"

After the nearly minute long ride was over, Gohan relaxed his grip on her hips. Videl wasn't entirely sure why she did what she did, was it some kind of reproductive instinct? Desire to feel him inside her? Was there really even a distinction between the two? It didn't matter now. She collapsed on top of him but used her arms to stop herself. The sudden stop dropped a couple beads of sweat onto Gohan below.

He panted and spoke. "That was amazing…you're ok right? I've never lost control next to someone like…"

"Gohan, I'm not _that_ weak." Videl said with a smile. She finally let herself lie on him with her ear on his chest, listening to his heart rate slowing down now. He motioned her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, I'm sweaty you know." She said slightly embarrassed. She knew that he didn't sweat that much, at least not when they had trained together, but he too was as overcome like herself now.

"After kissing here and there, taking a bath together, and doing what we just did, I don't think that's the craziest thing we've done."

"But it's still…" Videl trailed off. Gohan did have a point.

Gohan finally realized something else of importance that had happened. "Oh no! I came inside you. Is it ok today?"

"…No." Videl responded. Gohan was unresponsive.

"It's ok though Gohan, I could've stopped you more than once."

"What do you mean? You're ok if you get…?"

"I'd be happy to have yours, Gohan. It's hard to dodge a bullet when you've already been struck by an arrow to the heart." She said turning red at that cliché sounding line. Gohan laid back down and smiled at her. She was definitely happy and he didn't see himself with anyone else, ever. Videl realized exactly how rash what she had done and said was. Her old self would probably punch her for this, but her old self didn't know what true love was.

Gohan was still a bit shocked at the revelation and confession. It was a simple thing for his parents to get married at a young age, was it really crazy for him? The only thing that could be of hindrance would be school, which they could probably manage. His parents would be thrilled most likely. Hercule might take a bit of convincing but in the end it wouldn't take much more than the look on his daughter's face to have his vote of approval. Hercule hadn't seen Videl smile in a long time until recently.

"I'm happy, Videl. I really am." He said at last. Videl smiled at him the happiest now _he'd_ ever seen her.

* * *

Next chapter concludes the story. Hope you've enjoyed it.

And Happy Thanksgiving 2012!

-SSJ


End file.
